Fragments of Memories
by Zyphery
Summary: Sakura encountered with an accident on her wedding day with Syaoran and ended in a coma. What if, she only woke up 8 years later, when Syaoran had engaged with another girl? Will she be able to get her life back from before?
1. Chapter 1

**-Fragments of Memories- **

Sakura encountered with an accident on her wedding day with Syaoran and ended in a coma. What if, she only woke up 8 years later, when Syaoran had engaged with another girl? Will she be able to get her life back from before the coma?

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

* * *

**Chap 1: The Accident**

_"Not bad," she panted as she smiled to her opponent who was lying on the burning running track. Her auburn hair which she wore in her usual ponytail was in disarray, and sweat glistened on her face in the scorching afternoon sun. _

_"You too," he replied, his limbs spread out on the track as he caught his breath. It was a hell of a race which Sakura was determined not to lose, although she was at a disadvantage of being a female. But she could tell that it probably took everything that he had just to not lose to her too, and that made her smile. "Are you bionic or something?" _

_"100(percent) human genetics," she grinned as she wiped the sweat rolling down her forehead. She was proud to have inherited most of her father's superb athletic genes. "You are a good opponent, what do you say to another race? I am not gonna take that lying down you know." _

_"Next time," the boy said as he got up from the track, "I am all drained now. What do you say to a cold drink in the café, Kinomoto-san?" _

_"Sure thing, Li-san, the winner treats right?" _

xXxXx

Kinomoto Sakura recalled their first meeting and smile of pure happiness lit up her face. She sat blissfully dressed in a white silk tulle dress in the white Mercedes Benz E240, on her way to the church. She fingered the bouquet of white calla lilies and wax flowers on her lap and smiled again. In another 10 minutes, she is going to be Mrs Li Syaoran.

Sakura pictured Syaoran in the dashing tuxedo, waiting for her at the end of the aisle in the church. They will take their vows, say "I do", and live together happily ever after, just like her childhood dreams.

Sakura and Syaoran met at a hostel event in their university days. Although they lived in the same block, strangely the two of them had never realized each other's existence until that sports carnival in Sakura's second year. That year, Sakura was crowned 'the Most Sport Excellent Woman of Block 7", while Syaoran received the title of the Most Sport Excellent Man. The two met, greeted each other, and agreed to have another challenge between themselves to determine "the Most Sport Excellent Person of Block 7".

Although Syaoran was Sakura's senior by 2 years and a guy, she avidly took up the challenge of a 100m sprint posed by him. Syaoran on the other hand, was captivated by the confidence and sportsmanship radiating from the woman who agreed to his challenge so enthusiastically. The race was concluded with Sakura losing by a mere 0.2s, but from then on, neither Syaoran nor Sakura was seen by anyone without the other.

The big surprise came when Syaoran proposed to her during her graduation ceremony 6 months ago. As he went on one knee with a diamond ring in his hands, disregarding the cohort of 1000 watching them in the school auditorium, a teary Sakura nodded violently to his proposal in the claps and whoops of the watching crowd.

Of course she also remembered all the yelling and disapproval she and Syaoran received from her father when they first broke the news that they are getting married. After all, getting married at the age of 21 can be considered as being very young. Fujitaka did not want her daughter to follow Nadeshiko's footstep, when she had to face up to all the unfriendly gazes and gossips for marrying off at such a tender age. Although Sakura is a few years older than Nadeshiko when she had married him, Fujitaka still did not approve of his daughter to be wedded fresh from her graduation from university. However, he eventually gave in when he saw how persistent Syaoran and Sakura were, as well as the image of a younger Nadeshiko and himself in from of her father.

And now 6 months later at the fresh age of 21, Kinomoto Sakura is on her way to the church, where she will become Mrs Li Syaoran.

xXxXx

Li Syaoran paced back and forth in front of the altar. "She should have at least called," he mumbled as he glanced at his watch. His fiancée is 30 minutes late for the ceremony.

"Please wait for another 10 minutes," Syaoran heard his best man Eriol Hiiragizawa telling the pastor, who in turn nodded with clear frustration written all over his face. Eriol then turned to himself, "She is being very late, any idea what caused the held up?"

"For god's sake no!" Syaoran growled as ran his fingers through his messy chestnut hair, "I tried calling the driver but I can't get through that damn line! Damn it!"

"Apparently Sakura did not bring her phone with her," Tomoyo said as she snapped her phone shut and joined the two men in front.

"Now what?" Eriol asked as he glanced at Sakura's father and brother apologizing to a few frowning guests for the delay. If Sakura is going to take any longer, this could easily turn into the nastiest wedding ceremony of the year.

"Hell, if I know, I wouldn't be…" Syaoran bellowed just as his cell phone clutched in his fist started to ring. He stared at the caller's id, it was a stranger. "Hello?"

Eriol and Tomoyo watched as Syaoran's face grew white and his expression changed. "Eriol! I need your car!" Syaoran shouted as he ran out of the church, dragging his best man along.

xXxXx

Just as Sakura was indulging herself in the fond memories, a loud crash from outside the car brought her back to reality. She looked out, but before she could make out what happened, the car roof dented down in a split second. Sakura did not even have the time to scream before her world tumbled into complete darkness.

xXxXx

Touya and Fujitaka were dragged along by Tomoyo, who only said that it had something to do with Sakura. Without knowing what was going on, the three of them were speeding after the silver car in front of the lane in Tomoyo's car. Syaoran didn't say anything before rushing off with Eriol, but Tomoyo instinctively brought Touya and Fujitaka along from the church.

She had a hunch that something had happened to Sakura, and it wasn't a good thing…

"Shit, Syaoran slow down!" Tomoyo cussed as she stepped on the gas pedal. Eriol's sport car edged further forward, on top of the large gap between the two cars, and she was slowly losing sight of it. Tomoyo silently chided herself that she should have driven her sport car to the ceremony instead of the small Nissan March which she was in now, when Eriol suggested that they drive "couple cars". A totally ridiculous idea then did not sound as absurd now.

Touya steadied himself, grabbing at the seat handle tightly. He did not exactly like speed driving, but with Kaijuu at stake, Touya did not complain. He glanced at the speed meter, 100km/h, and the needle was slowly moving towards the 110 mark.

The three of them arrived at the local hospital 15minutes later. After inquiring at the reception desk, the trio scurried to operation theatre 3 as told by the nurse. A devastated Syaoran squatted in a corner outside the operation theatre, his face buried in his hands.

Tomoyo motioned for Eriol who was standing beside Syaoran to come over, "What happened? Syaoran looked so…forlorn." She could not bring herself to ask about the situation from Syaoran. His smart tuxedo now looked ruffled, and his tie was loosened until in hung in a loop in front of his chest - a completely different appearance from the blissful groom just a few hours before.

Eriol sighed deeply before talking, "Sakura's bridal car had encountered with an accident, and her condition is still unknown. The paramedics said that a truck rammed into another car, and the logs that the truck was carrying rolled and crashed into Sakura's car roof, which so unfortunately happened to be beside the truck. The driver was already dead when they arrived, and Sakura… "

Tomoyo clapped her hands to her mouth as she slumped into the hard hospital bench, tears falling onto her bridesmaid dress. "She is so close to living her happily ever after that she always dreamt of…" If only, if only the bridal car was anywhere but _beside _the truck…

Touya cussed as he punched the wall and a sighing Fujitaka tried to calm him while fighting back the emotions himself. It was a hard fact to accept, that the most blissful day possible had now turned into a complete nightmare. The clock ticked, the hours passed, and dusk had slowly arrived as they waited in silent outside the operation theatre. Tomoyo laid her tear-stained face on Eriol's shoulder as he covered her with his coat. Syaoran was slumped onto the floor, his expression as blank as it was since the morning. Just then, the light above the theatre door switched off and a doctor in green operation suit exited.

"Are you the family of Kinomoto Sakura?"

"I am her husband!" Syaoran said as he stood up from the ground, his hair messy and unkempt.

The doctor nodded, "Kinomoto-san's condition is no longer life threatening,"

All 5 of them let out a sigh of relieved and Tomoyo hugged Eriol tightly. "Thank God..."

"But," the doctor began again, "She needs to be in the ICU."

"Why does she need to be kept in the ICU if she's already ok?" Touya asked as a sense of uneasiness bubbled inside him.

"Follow me," the doctor said and strode down the long corridor.

xXxXx

Through the glass panel, Syaoran stopped breathing at the sight of the unconscious figure with bandage around her skull and left hand. There was a large bruise at the corner of her mouth, and her right hand was covered with more. "Sakura…"

"As the blood clots were already removed from her brain, her condition is not life threatening at the moment," the doctor explained, "But we need to monitor her condition as the accident was pretty bad and we are not sure if there are any more blood clots around."

"So when will she wake up?" Fujitaka asked. It hurt to see his daughter like that, her emerald green eyes that are always full of liveliness now laid closed.

"We can't tell," the doctor sighed, "It varies from patient to patient. It may take a week, a month, or even a year or longer. In a bad case, she might just stay like this forever."

"What do you mean?!" Syaoran yelled as he grabbed the doctor's collar, "That Sakura has become a vegetable?!"

"Calm down buddy!" Eriol said as he pulled Syaoran away from the doctor, "It's not his fault that Sakura is like this!"

As senses slowly returned, Syaoran seemed deflated and looked away. "Sorry."

"It's ok," the doctor said, "It depends, whether is she a vegetable or not, but one thing for sure is that she is definitely in a coma."

* * *

**Ok, this concludes the first chapter. Like it? Hate it? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys, for taking so long to update I might as well be MIA. But there are always miserable things like homework and writer's block. I have also changed the title because I think this one fits the story better. Also, many thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really apreciate it and hope you'll enjoy this chapter too. Anyway enough rambles, here's the long awaited (I hope) chap 2.

* * *

**-Fragments of Memories-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

**Chap 2: Work Therapy**

Syaoran's eyes sunk. A coma. Of course, what else? He lifted his gaze once again to the bandaged figure lying in the enclosed ward, the heart rate machine beeping slowly as her pulse beat weakly. Only time could tell when would she ever grace them with her smile again.

He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, but Syaoran shrugged them off. There were murmurs of comforting words, there was a muffled sob, and there was a bang as someone punched the wall, but all Syaoran felt was the numbing of his entire body. Dazedly, he left the room in silence. The doctor seemed to have said something to him, but his ears were not working properly.

He kept walking until he had escaped every scene which would remind him of the fatal nightmare. Finally when he had stepped out into the pelting rain outside the hospital, Syaoran let the tears that couldn't fall back then be mixed with the rain and washed away.

xXxXx

_2 months later_

Syaoran leaned back in his swivel chair in the meeting room while he gazed at the ceiling. _Should get the technician to fix that light in the corner, it's dimmer than the rest._

Someone was talking, but he wasn't listening. Syaoran turned to stare at his laptop screen at the few graphs and statistics that whoever that was speaking was explaining before minimizing the windows. Glancing at the clock in the corner of the screen, it was already 8.43pm. He had been working overtime almost everyday since he had returned to work in his father's company a month ago, hoping that either he would be too occupied to think of the past, or too tired to think. However it never crossed his mind that his poor subordinates would have to sacrifice the family time with their spouse and children which was ripped away from him. A fleeting look around the room told him that whoever was still speaking, and Syaoran resumed to the screen.

Perhaps he should visit the website of Columbia Hospital where they had just developed a new treatment system for comatose patients which Eriol sent him the day before. As if by instinct though, the cursor unknowingly clicked at one of the websites in his favourites instead as Syaoran opened the browser.

Spidery wordings began to spread out across the screen before fading away to show a pale pink background and black letterings. The last update was 2 months ago.

_SUN__DAY, JULY 22, 2000, 23.42_

"_Whatever that lies ahead, good or bad, we will face it together. Distance may test us for a time, and time may try us. But if we look to each other first, we will always see a friend. Sakura, look to me for all the days to come; today I take my place as your husband."_

_While the clock ticked__, leaving only another week to the big day, Syaoran once again proved that he is fully capable of pissing me off even when I am suppose to be in uber-high mood these days. That was the wedding vow he told me that he had spent the entire day cracking his head on. Can you believe that was actually googled? SO not romantic! Imagine the one Otou-San said to mum which was a meaningful poem he had written himself. You would expect the daughter to have some expectations right? But here, Li-San showed me something which he took from the net! But the guy managed to make it up to me with some sweet words on his part, too bad I had to leave the steak which I was cooking to burn! Just want to tell you that I love you too Li-San, although I probably won't be able to protect you from bullet shots or female stalkers like what you promised to protect me from :P_

_7 days and still counting_

_By ch3rry, feeling loved_

A familiar sense of sadness washed over him again. It never failed to dowse him, at least once everyday during the past 2 months.

_Then take care to turn off the stove before plunging into a kiss__ next time, Mrs Li_, he thought. _And stop calling me Li-San._

"Li-San?" a soft voice called out to him.

Syaoran frowned at the voice. _Stop calling me Li-San, it's…_

"General Manager?" his secretary murmured timidly, cutting across his thoughts. It took a moment before Syaoran realised that he was thinking aloud.

"Erm, so where were we?" Syaoran mumbled as he coughed slightly, attempting to hide his embarrassment.

"Since Takada had wrapped up the progress with GM Company, I think we can end the meeting here," announced Syaoran's assistant Takeshi who was sitting beside him to the room.

"Alright," Syaoran said as he nodded towards the room, "I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

As the staff left one by one in relieve that their hectic work day had finally ended, Takeshi gave Syaoran a weak smile before leaving. "Take a break Li-San."

"Thanks but no thanks," Syaoran muttered to the now vacant room as he shut his laptop, "I can take care of myself better than that"

xXxXx

"I wonder how he is doing," Tomoyo said as she fiddled with the leaves of the potted plant which sat on Eriol's desk.

"He hasn't been calling me to go to the pub with him for ages, so I assume he's doing well?" Eriol replied as he came back to his cubicle after putting some case materials on his colleague's desk. He was lucky to have an understanding girlfriend, not many girls can tolerate the long working hours of a lawyer, especially an assistant lawyer.

"I'm not so sure," Tomoyo muttered, "You know that guy, he's always keeping everything to himself. I am still sort of worried that given his present state what he would be doing to Li Corp."

"If you're so worried, then let's go check him out," Eriol said as he took his heavy coat which was draped on his chair.

Tomoyo looked to the metallic clock on the wall, "At 9.30pm? Hiiragizawa, not everyone is a workaholic like you."

"On the contrary, Syaoran _is _the typical slave driver boss who's trying to recover from heartbreak," Eriol chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Tomoyo's waist, "Why don't you give him a call now and ask him how's he doing?"

"_You _seemed to want to check him out more than _I _do." Tomoyo rolled her eyes as she shrugged out of Eriol's embrace, "And you are going to let your girlfriend here go hungry after she had kindly waited patiently in your office for god-knows-how-long just to have supper with you?"

Eriol smiled a little, "Are you jealous over a friend?"

"Says who?!" Tomoyo turned and strode out of the office, but Eriol still caught the blush which crept up to her cheeks. Grinning, Eriol switched off the lights in the law firm and followed after his girlfriend.

xXxXx

Heaving a sigh, Syaoran hopped into his car and started the engine. He lowered the seat backing slightly as he loosened his tie. Rubbing his temples, Syaoran slowly shut his eyes and feel his stiff back relaxing. Perhaps work therapy didn't work out as well for him as the others. Maybe something else would prove to be more effective. He glanced at the dashboard. 9.30pm. Still too early to go home, but it was well past the hospital's visiting time. Sighing again, he straightened the seat backing and exited the company's car park, speeding off into the night.

xXxXx

Syaoran sat alone in the front bench of the empty church. He never believed in God or psychic, but Sakura was a huge believer that God watches over and helps whoever that believed in Him faithfully. The church was lit up in the warm bright glow of hundreds of white candles and a few chandeliers in the high ceiling. Syaoran looked at the statue of the crucifix behind the altar, and said a silent prayer to himself. For Sakura, he was willing to give a try anything, even things that he never believed in the past.

Suddenly, he heard the large oak door of the church creaking open behind him. Syaoran jerked his head around. Who would be visiting the church at such an hour besides himself?

As the female figure drew closer to him, Syaoran gasped. Clad in a long white gown with silver trimmings, Kinomoto Sakura was walking towards him.

"Sakura! What are you doing here? Why…"

She merely smiled but not answer, "Syaoran…"

"How did you get out of the hospital?" Syaoran asked incredulously, his voice filled with delight. Syaoran pulled her into an embrace tightly, fearing that she would disappear if he let go of her. "I was so worried about you!"

"I'm alright," Sakura breathed into his ear, "Don't worry about me."

Syaoran finally let go of his fiancée and looked at her face for a good long time. While he was glowing with delight, he realized that Sakura's eyes were glassy and hardly contained any feeling of jubilation like he did. Hardly able to contain his emotions, he pulled her into another hug. "Why don't we get married now?" he whispered softly, his voice shaky.

"There's nobody…" Sakura said softly as she broke away from Syaoran's hug, her voice sounded somewhat weak and mysterious.

"It's ok, we just need the two of us." Disregarding Sakura's sigh, Syaoran dragged Sakura towards the altar enthusiastically.

_This is like a dream. _But too real to be a dream, Syaoran smiled. _It had got to be reality._

"I vaguely remembered that fanciful vow which I had googled," Syaoran smiled at Sakura beside him, "But a simple one will do now right?" He then turned to the statue behind the altar and calmly uttered his vow, "I, Li Syaoran, hereby take Kinomoto Sakura as my wife, with Lord Jesus as our witness."

"Now it's your turn, Sakura," Syaoran said fervourly. Sakura remained motionless as she continued to stare at Syaoran, her eyes filled with hurt and sadness. "No."

Syaoran was taken aback, "Why?"

"Syaoran, I can't marry you," she said slowly, "I was watching you. For a month you were drunk everyday, and the next you were overworking yourself."

"What…"

"Promise me that you will live a happy life and don't hurt yourself again after I leave," Sakura whispered as she raised her hand to stroke Syaoran's cheek, "Promise me."

"Why are you leaving?" Syaoran's eyes widened as he grabbed Sakura's hand, "Where are you going? You can't leave me behind all alone!"

Sakura merely shook her head lightly, "No, I must leave. Promise me alright, Syaoran?"

"No!" Syaoran bellowed as he pulled Sakura into a tight embrace once again, "No! I won't let you go!"

"Syaoran…" Sakura gently hugged him back and whispered in his ear, "Take care of yourself. I will see in you again, somewhere, but not so soon. You have a long life ahead of you…"

"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled as the figure disappeared from his embrace, "COME BACK!"

Glancing around frantically, Syaoran realized that he was once again alone in the empty church, sitting on the front bench. Hot tears stung his eyes again as he stood and ran to check the corners in the huge chapel. But soon he resigned to the cruel reality that nobody else was there.

"Sakura…"

* * *

**Ah, a pretty crappy chapter with a shaky ending, but no flames please! Just a little interlude to some future event. A little more in the present in the next chapter and we'll move forward in time. The next update should be somewhere around late October to early November. Sorry guys, and thanks for the support.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

**-Fragments of Memories-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

**Chap 3: I will wait for you**

"Sakura…"

The only reply was a vague echo of his voice from the high ceiling of the chapel. Without another thought, Syaoran bolted straight for his car.

"Sakura," Syaoran murmured as he tried to insert the key, missing the key hole, "Please be alright…"

"I can't," he tried again, "Can't go on alone…"

Finally succeeding with starting the ignition, Syaoran stomped on the gas pedal and sped onto the main road, ignoring the honks of several offended drivers.

"Wait for me, Sakura…"

xXxXx

Syaoran pulled his car into a sharp break at a short distance before the front gate of Li Hospital and darted towards the glass door. After Sakura entered into a coma for a month, Syaoran's father had arranged for her to be transferred over to the hospital operating under Li Corporation. It was for the best. Ever since he had resumed his work, Syaoran had avoided visiting Sakura. He knew Sakura would be fine, receiving the most intensive care as the best specialist here will be dedicated to look after her. He also knew that the only way he could move on properly was to stop dwelling on the past.

Just as Syaoran was about to head for the lifts, a nurse sitting at the front desk stood and stopped him in his tracks.

"Li-San, I'm sorry but you cannot go to the wards."

"This is urgent, I need to check on Sakura!" Syaoran said as he attempted to shove past her. However, the nurse did not budge. "I NEED TO CHECK ON HER, YOU HEAR?!" Syaoran demanded loudly.

"Sir, this is a hospital," the nurse eyed Syaoran with a warning glare, "And I cannot let you-"

"She's dying already!" he cut her off as he glared at her fiercely.

The nurse raised an eyebrow, "I am sorry, but I did not receive any notice that Kinomoto-San is in critical condition."

"Whatever! I don't care!" Syaoran bellowed, "Can't I see her even though she's not in critical condition?!"

"I'm sorry Li-San, but the order from Li-Sama," the nurse paused slightly, with a hint of empathy in her eyes, "_Li FeiLong-Sama, _was that we are not allowed to let you into Kinomoto-San's ward. Not without his consent."

"Can't you make an-"

"I'm sorry." the nurse didn't even wait for the word _exception _as she stated her outright rejection.

"Darn it!" Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair. It all became clear to him now. So this is why his father wanted for Sakura's transfer.

He wanted to keep her away from him.

And all along he thought that his business-minded father had changed his mindset and merely wanted to show his support by providing the best treatment within his means to Sakura.

But apparently, his father had betrayed his trust.

Syaoran stomped out of the building, blood pounding in his ears. Leaning against his car door, he pulled out his cell phone as he punched a series of numbers violently and slapped the receiver to his ear.

xXxXx

"Could I be honoured with a dance with you?" Eriol asked in mock seriousness after Tomoyo gently put down her crockery.

Grinning, Tomoyo placed her hand in Eriol's extended hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. She really liked this restaurant. Putting aside the tasteful looking crockery and delicious food, this restaurant has the perfect ambience whether is it for a romantic candlelight dinner or a serious business deal. What is better is that the restaurant, set in a five-star hotel, operates on 24hours, so that tourists who are not keen to room service may drop in for a classy bite no matter what time it is.

Just then, Eriol's phone placed on the table began to ring. "Not again," Tomoyo pouted as she placed a hand on her hip, "Go on, go on, it's a _case_."

"I promised that you'll have my full time tonight," Eriol smiled as he picked up his phone to reject the call, but stopped abruptly as he stared at the incoming number.

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran? Why is he calling as such an hour? Tomoyo raised a questioning eyebrow as Eriol answered the call.

"Hey buddy, you know I will brave anything for you, but I do have a life you know," After listening to a few moments, Eriol said sarcastically as he sat back down, "I can't risk angering my dear girlfriend twice in a night for you if you don't state your business properly."

_What? _Tomoyo mouthed at Eriol as his expression grew from mocking to serious.

"Care to explain? It's a little hard for me to follow here," Eriol continued, "You're saying Sakura show up at the church, tell you to take care and that she's leaving?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "What?" she said aloud this time. Disregarding the questioning glances shooting at her from all directions, she asked again, "Eriol Hiiragizawa, _what happened?"_

Ignoring Tomoyo, Eriol asked dryly, "You sure you are not dreaming?"

xXxXx

"I don't know! That's why I need to see that she's fine! Get your ass moving, _now_, or we won't be buddies anymore if anything happens to Sakura!" Syaoran yelled into his phone. Ignoring the muffled "_What's me gotta do with that?_", Syaoran punched the _End _button with much force.

"Called me a girlfriend slave?" Syaoran scoffed as he sat restlessly in his car, "Then what are you, Eriol?"

xXxXx

30minutes later, Eriol and Tomoyo arrived and pulled over in front of Syaoran's car. Jumping out of his seat, Syaoran immediately dragged the two aside away from the main entrance.

"What's the story?" Eriol demanded when they were safely out of sight.

"Don't have the time, I'll tell you after I see her," Syaoran said hastily, "My father had forbidden me to visit Sakura, don't ask me why," he said as Tomoyo was about to speak, "I don't know myself. Now help me get pass that irritating nurse who follows my dad's order like a law."

"No problem," Tomoyo flicked her wrist, "5minutes later, you walk in." With that, she strode towards the main entrance with large, haughty steps.

Shrugging, the two guys eyed each other with an amused glance as Syaoran felt a little relieved, if that was of any help.

"I just hope that I'm not too late."

xXxXx

"Daidouji-San."The nurse nodded slightly as Tomoyo stepped trough the glass doors. "Visiting Kinomoto-San at this hour?"

"Yeah, I just touched down from Paris, you know, for promoting my new winter collection," Tomoyo smiled as she strolled towards the counter. "And I want to tell her how it went. How is she? Still the same?"

"Yeah, there wasn't much improvement," the nurse nodded with sympathy, "You and Kinomoto-San sure are good friends."

"She's my best sister ever since elementary school," Tomoyo said in a tender voice, "Could you do me a favour now?"

"Sure,"

"You see, I heard that aromatherapy is very helpful towards some patients in coma and I brought back some potpourri from Paris," Tomoyo said as she pulled out a strong but sweet-smelling pouch from her handbag, "But I don't know if she's allergic to it. The smell's pretty strong."

"I'll check it out for you," the nurse replied eagerly as she went to the back to search for Sakura's medical history file.

_Piece of cake, _Tomoyo giggled. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Eriol and Syaoran shuffling past them, towards the lift lobby.

"Got it!" The nurse was returning with a pink file in her hands. But the lift had yet to reach the ground floor. From the counter, the lift lobby was completely unblocked-

"WAIT!" Tomoyo cried. Stunned, the nurse halted in her tracks. "Erm, actually…" Glancing behind swiftly, every single cell in her body was praying that the lift would reach now. Any delay, Syaoran would blow his cover-

"Yes?" the nurse raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I think…" Tomoyo glanced behind frantically. She saw the two of them scamper into the lift, and she let out a sigh of relief. "Erm, actually I thought you headdress is a little, well, slanted. Sorry, just couldn't help it," she shrugged with a small grin, "Habitual professional instinct."

"Oh, thank you," the nurse adjusted her headdress slightly while eying Tomoyo curiously, "Kinomoto-San has no allergies to scents, so I suppose the potpourri would be fine."

"Thank you for you help, but I'll wait for Eriol and then we go up together." Tomoyo smiled, "He's parking the car."

"Daidouji-San, you are very fortunate to have such a caring boyfriend."

"Yeah, I have a good life," Tomoyo sighed, "If only the same goes for Sakura."

"I'm sure Kinomoto-San will be fine," the nurse gave a weak smile.

Turning her back to the nurse, Tomoyo smiled a victorious grin as she pulled out her phone to message Eriol. _You're a good actor Tomoyo, _she giggled again, _and you didn't even try._

xXxXx

The white corridor seemed endless as Syaoran sprinted towards Sakura's ward. Panting, he turned the doorknob softly and peered inside, fear flooding every vein in his body. The steady beeping of the pulse rate machine echoed in his ears, and his nerves are finally calmed.

"Sakura, you're alright!" Syaoran held her pale, cool hand gently and raised it to his cheek, "I knew you wouldn't leave me behind."

Leaning against the door, Eriol watched the couple amusingly as he read Tomoyo's message. Instantaneously, his smile vanished.

"Now would you care to explain?" he demanded as he stood towering behind Syaoran, "I'm not gonna piss my dear girlfriend off thrice in a night because of you without a proper reason you know."

"What did I do?" Syaoran asked without looking at him. He gently tugged a strand of hair behind Sakura's ear as he continued to gaze at her pale, expressionless face.

"Appear in our conversation before supper," Eriol said as a matter-of-factly, "And ruin my romantic date by calling in abruptly."

"Well, you can still continue romancing, it's only-" he glanced at his watch, "12am. Should be a piece of cake for you since you are so used to staying up for work. But from another perspective, it already pretty late so you may both just wanna go straight to your house and-"

"You think Tomoyo will let ANYTHING happen if I don't have what she wants?" Eriol huffed as he pushed his phone in Syaoran's face, "Read it."

Syaoran inched back and stared at the screen before bursting into laughter.

"WHAT?"

"Sorry," Syaoran mumbled as he fought back his laughter, wiping a tear from his eye, "Just that the 'Living room and no blanket for you unless you wrangle out the COMPLETE story' part sounded really funny."

"Anyway I can't stay for long, she's keeping an eye on the nurse downstairs claiming to be waiting for me to park the car." Eriol muttered impatiently.

"A little while more won't hurt if that idiot still buys for that excuse after 15minutes, really."

"Ok! Ok!" Syaoran grumbled as he looked away from the murderous stare Eriol shot at him, "It's really nothing much, just a little, _unnerving."_

As Syaoran retold his astounding encounter in the church, Eriol narrowed his eyes. "That's it?" This was all he could manage after Syaoran was finished.

"Then what else do you want?"

"God, you're just kicking such a big fuss only 'cause you're thinking too much of her," Eriol muttered, "From the psychology angle of view-"

"I know you are familiar with interpreting criminal psychology," Syaoran snorted, "But it ain't the case here."

"About the same," Eriol said simply as he pushed up his glasses, "I study _human _psychology to analyse the criminals. Unless you mean to tell me you're not human?"

Grunting, Syaoran looked away as he cussed silently.

"Save the swear words," Eriol said mockingly, "Just saying that you are plain stress from the fear that she would just leave suddenly."

"But it felt so real," Syaoran argued as he sat down on the chair beside Sakura's bed again.

"Aw, just admit it that ghosts does't really exist. It's just a reflection of your subconscious mind." Eriol laughed, "I've seen your softest when you asked me how to make a blast out of your proposal."

"If you are gonna keep talking," Syaoran shot him an angry glare, "Tomoyo _will _definitely be pissed, then you aren't getting anything done tonight."

"Oh crap," Eriol's face changed, as he strode out of the ward.

xXxXx

As the door clicked close after Eriol left, Syaoran spent a long time looking at her face. He hadn't seen her in a month, and for a moment, he thought he was never going to see her again.

But seeing her again in the future will definitely not be easy either.

Determination sparkled across his weary face. He may have some confrontation to do, but he is not afraid to go all out against his father if that's what he must do.

"No matter what it takes, nothing can separate us," Syaoran murmured as he kissed the back of her hand softly, "I will wait for you."

* * *

**War in the Li-clan next up!**

**I named Syaoran's dad after a clan from Survivor: China. Yep, I like Fei Long! Anyway, signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Fragments of Memories-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

**Chap 4: Business talks**

A neck ache woke Li Syaoran the next morning. Taking a bleary look at his watch, he realized that he had unknowingly spent the whole night in the hospital by her side.

But they didn't meet in his dreams like he had hoped.

With a weak smile, Syaoran picked up his jacket and prepare to leave for work. Suddenly, there was an ear-piercing ringing, making him jump. He shot a hopeful glance at the woman who remained soundly asleep on the bed. Syaoran laughed mockingly at his ridiculous naivety that suddenly filled his mind that an annoying ringing hand phone would wake her up from her seemingly endless sleep. Slowly, he reached into the pocket of his jacket for the ringing phone.

"Do you have any idea what time it is now?" the caller growled.

"9.45am." Syaoran replied flatly. It wasn't intentional to be late, but Syaoran didn't felt like explaining himself.

"I hope that you are aware that it is a weekday today," Li Fei Long's angry voice continued to boom from the receiver, "And I expected you back in the office immediately! I want you in my office in 15min."

"Good, I need to talk to you too."

But before Syaoran could finish his line, the line went dead.

xXxXx

His father's secretary was already expecting him when Syaoran stepped out of the lift at the highest level of the office building. Without knocking, Syaoran yanked open the metallic door and entered the room.

"Why did you do this?!" Syaoran wasted no time and fired away. He kept a distance from the ominous black desk, glaring. He always thought he had pretty high EQ, but the mere sight of his father had just made him lost his cool.

Li Fei Long put down his pen as he looked back into Syaoran's burning eyes. He leaned back into his chair, folding his arms, "You are in no position to question me."

His arrogant attitude was driving Syaoran mad! Syaoran had always known that his father was an autocratic person, but his tolerance was wearing thin with his father's constant attempts to interfere with his life.

"Even though you are my father, it doesn't give you the right to interfere with my affairs," Syaoran hissed through clenched teeth, "And this time I won't let you keep Sakura from me!"

"I wouldn't waste my time to meddle with your matters if my son was more capable than what he is," Li Fei Long said in a voice as cold as ice, "By not letting an accident to a woman dampen his spirits and wreck his career."

"Don't talk of Sakura like she's just anybody!" Syaoran retorted fiercely. His jaw muscle twitched, and his fists tightened convulsively each time he spoke.

"Isn't she just anybody?" Li Fei Long spat out the words maliciously, "You were not officially married with her. She couldn't help you with your career. You should be paying more attention to your career instead of wasting your energy on someone as good as dead!"

"I don't freaking care about my career!" Syaoran roared, "I will dictate my life and I will not forgive anyone who speaks of Sakura like this," he paused a second as he glowered at Li Fei Long with eyes wild with hate, "Not even my _father_."

Li Fei Long banged on his tabletop loudly as he jumped from his chair, pointing an angry finger at Syaoran, "Then get out of my sight if you don't care about your damned future!" As Syaoran turned to leave, he continued, "But you will no longer be a Li and never my son if you have the guts to step out of that door!"

Syaoran halted in his tracks. His father's lips pulled back in a satisfied grin. Then without another word, Syaoran marched out of his office, slamming the door loudly as he left.

"Since you have the guts to leave, I'll make sure nobody in the business circle would ever hire you!" Li Fei Long hollered his threat at the closed door as his face twisted with anger even though Syaoran could no longer hear him, "I've made you what you are today. Similarly, I could easily make you even more miserable than a beggar on the streets!"

xXxXx

_8 years later_

Syaoran sat in a room in a small, inconspicuous teahouse sipping sake. A small smile laced his lips as he recalled how dramatic his life had been 8 years ago. After the great fall out with his father, he acted on his own idea and transferred Sakura to another hospital in case his father would use her as a threat to him again. However, the Kinomotos insisted that they should take care of Sakura and he should not dwell on her anymore, worsening his relationship with his father. Although there was no way their relationship could get any worse, Syaoran had to compel with the idea, as he could no longer sustain Sakura's medical expenses without a proper job then.

Now that he reflected on himself then, he suddenly realized how naïve and rash he was. After spending 8 years in the actual corporate world without any shelter of an established family background, Syaoran had learnt of the importance of building his career and to never be too emotional and headstrong without a proper mean of supporting himself.

He was no longer the same Li Syaoran as he used to be.

He never believed in luck, but he admitted that luck was a major factor that he could make it to this day. 8 years ago, his father had published widely in the newspapers that he had disowned Syaoran. Syaoran had expected that the news would prevent most of the companies from hiring him, fearing the wrath of Li Corporation.

But Li Fei Long had never imagined that Syaoran would be able to set up his own company, and Syaoran was very grateful to his luck for this. Technically speaking, he did not own the firm, but a small portion of it. Most of the capital needed to set up the company came from his business partner, and Syaoran was responsible for making business deals and maintaining the internal operations. Since Li Corporation markets microchips and electronic parts, his father's influence did not have too much impact on his Atra Construction.

Glancing at his watch, Syaoran took another sip of sake. She was late. Again. She had chosen this quiet, little teahouse so that their relationship could be kept as discreet as possible. It had been like that all these years whenever they met, and she had been late for more than half the number of times. Syaoran knew better than to hurry her, so he patiently poured himself another cup.

Just then, the paper door slid open, revealing a woman in corporate wear. She had very sharp features, with high cheekbones and dazzling eyes black as onyx which spoke of no emotions. Her expertly highlighted blond hair was pulled back in a messy but still glamorous bun, deliberately loose enough to look casual but still formal enough to complement her business suit. The suede heels which she was wearing gave her already six-foot frame an additional three inches. She was a very good looking woman.

"Bad timing," Syaoran smiled as she knelt down on a tatami mat opposite to him, "I'd just finished the sake."

He used to hate this woman. Her determination to get what she wants and her expressionless face have constantly exuded a tinge of arrogance in her attitude. Above that, her domineering air is a perfect reflection to his father. Syaoran could have sworn that under her pretty face, she is definitely a cunning and calculative person cut out for harshness of the business arena. However, Syaoran had to acknowledge her competency and ability in handling of the human relations in the harsh corporate world.

"It is ok," the woman replied blandly, "Is there anything wrong with Atra that you wanted to see me about?"

Syaoran shook his head as he laid out a folder with some documents on the table. Normally, they only communicate via emails and phone calls and met up only for important issues so as to minimize the risk of exposing their partnership. "I want to buy another 10 percent of Atra's shares from you."

The woman smirked, waiting for Syaoran to continue. "From the deals that were clinched recently, I believe the profit that I will receive from the 20 percent that I possess will be enough for the deal."

"You know how valuable you have made Atra's shares become," she said slowly and thoughtfully, "And that is all you are offering?"

"If you were to gain all of the profit from the deals with Unifurn and Galaxy," Syaoran reasoned, "Why not? That is a huge sum of money. Shirasaki, you are a smart businesswoman."

Shirasaki Masako mused, completely unmoved by Syaoran's proposal, "It is, but the other 80 percent rightfully belongs to me."

"You are not taking into account the external benefits that came with the deals," Syaoran said as he laid a pen beside the folder, "And surely my efforts are worth more than that."

"That sounds fair," Masako nodded dutifully as she picked up the pen and signed the documents.

8 years ago, she proposed the idea of setting up Atra. With 90 percent of the capital required contributed by her and the other 10 coming from Syaoran, she shall thus own 90 percent of Atra's shares according to the proposal. It wasn't a fair deal, but she was also lucky on her part. She wasn't sure if she was less desperate than Li Syaoran then, but she was glad lady luck was smiling at her. Over the years, Syaoran had bought over another 10 percent of the shares from her.

Of course what Syaoran had proposed was not enough to buy over 10 percent of the shares from her, even with the 'external benefits'. Atra had been growing steadily and is currently doing very well in the market, so its shares are definitely far more valuable than the amount that she would be getting. However, Masako just wanted to congratulate Syaoran in her way for his recent achievement as a business partner.

"I heard you've received the invitation?" Masako asked in a calm, businesslike fashion as she closed the folder gently.

"News travel fast," Syaoran replied loftily, a small smile lacing his lips. He had received the invitation to the 52nd Entrepreneur Congress, an annual social gathering for elites in the business arena. Each year, the event would be held at a different country. It is a prestigious event which every businessman in Japan would want to get his hands on an invitation to, and there was no better affirmation to being a skilled businessman than that.

The venue for this year's Entrepreneur Congress happened to be at Tokyo, Japan. This means that more people will turn up for the gathering, easily turning it into a treasure trove with business opportunities everywhere.

"Will you be going?" Syaoran asked.

Masako nodded, "It's not too time-consuming to travel." Although she was the boss of Atra Construction behind the scene, Masako was also the daughter to the CEO of another firm, working as a manager there. "Have you planned anything?"

"I plan to talk to Kotetsu-san of Lenown Pte Ltd, hopefully we can clinch the contract for supplying the materials for their new project, the Pinnacle Plaza." Syaoran replied.

Masako nodded in approval, "But we will not be the only firm approaching him then, so you've got to be vigilant."

"Of course," Syaoran assured, "I should be able to email you the details for the proposal by the end of the week. I am confident about this deal."

"Good. That should be all," Masako said as she got up from the tatami, "And remember to-"

"Keep the distance, I know," Syaoran finished her sentence, "Nobody will know of your identity in Atra."

"Good," Masako said as she closed the door behind her.

5 minutes later, Syaoran too got up and left. His new life had begun when he left the Li Clan, and a new chapter is about to begin.

But he had no idea how big a turn will his life be taking.

-----

**Hope you guys have enjoyed this. Signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Fragments of Memories-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, and OOCness in this chapter**

**Chap 5: Shirasaki Masako**

Shirasaki Masako carried a few folders into her tiny office and sat down behind her cluttered desk. Seems like knocking off on time would be impossible if she was to finish everything.

Even though she was the marketing director of Universe Ltd., she must do everything by herself since she did not have her own secretary.

That is how much authority she commands in the company.

No matter how glamorous the perception was that the public had on her life as the "Most Likely Heir" and "Princess" of Universe Ltd, she had always known that no matter how much effort she puts into the company, she would probably never get to enjoy the fruits. The company pays her a measly monthly salary of $3500, while her workload is generally heavier than the other average head of departments.

She knew that this was her father's way of telling her to know her place in the company, and never to attempt to overshadow her younger sister. As an adopted daughter, she knew should never have dreamt of inheriting the company from her father. She had only been slogging so hard all these years to prove her worth for the company, so that her father would keep her around.

Masako laughed at herself weakly. Her life was not as easy and smooth-sailing as everyone assumes. The only good thing which probably ever happened to her life was perhaps the day when Li Syaoran was directed to her office 8 years ago.

She saw in the morning papers that the sole male heir to Li Corporation was disowned by his father. Masako gave a feeble smile. _So someone else was sharing her plight?_ She never knew anyone else would share a fate as bad as hers. But there was someone.

Masako was taken aback when that someone happened to be the person to enter her office to be interviewed for a job. Apparently, Li Syaoran was just trying his luck. Her father must have directed him to her to warn her about the consequences if she had stuck her toe over the line, since there was no way he would want to use someone who would threaten the stability of his company. She gingerly extended her hand as she studied him.

His business suit was impeccably neat, and you could tell that beneath that heavy jacket, he was cut. She couldn't find a flaw in his appearance. But she could tell he probably didn't feel as perfect as he looked. Although he did not say a word, his eyes spoke volumes. Whatever that had happened must have taken a huge toll on him.

After the ritual self introduction and brief description of his resume, Masako grinned. "Have you read the papers, Li-san?"

"Yes I have," he replied promptly as if it had nothing to do with him.

"Then you should very well know that no firm in Japan would ever hire you."

He looked at his lap and smiled weakly, "I thought a huge firm like Universe should not feel threatened by Li Corp, if that answers you question, Shirasaki-san."

"Very well," she replied, "May I ask which industry is your forte in business?"

She saw the flash of surprise in his eyes, and an amused twinkle. "Microchips and electronic parts."

"Other than that?"

"Probably construction, I did a few major projects in that field when I was in college."

Masako mused, "I have a proposal which might interest you."

After hearing the brief outline of her proposal, the surprise in his eyes deepened. "Why would Universe Ltd want to provide 90 percent of the capital for me to set up a company of my own?"

"Not Universe Ltd, I proposed this idea to you without representing anybody," Masako stated simply. His reactions are as predictable as the lunar cycle. "And the company will not be yours, since I will be the major share holder."

"Why are you doing this? What makes you think I will be willing to work with you?"

"You don't have to know the reason Li-san, because," Masako stared deep into his amber eyes, "You do not have a choice."

It still surprised her now that Li Syaoran had agreed with the deal then. Masako never thought anyone would allow himself to be ripped off like that, lest a business graduate. He must have been desperate. Flipping through the documents, Masako heaved a sigh. What is the point of pouring her soul into developing projects which would not earn her credits? Masako put the folders aside and opened her email inbox. Scrutinizing the screen, she drew long tired breaths and leaned back into her chair.

xXxXx

"I'm looking for someone," Syaoran said to the waiter at the door and moved pass him into the restaurant. Weaving through the tables and customers and scanning around the sea of faces, he spotted two familiar faces in a corner.

"Hey big boss, what took you so long?" Eriol chuckled as he placed a glass of wine in front of Syaoran.

"Traffic," Syaoran replied. Swirling the wine, he took a sniff expectantly, "Wow this is great stuff you've got here!"

"Of course," Tomoyo quipped, "How can we bring out second-rated stuffs when we're congratulating our big boss?"

"Aw, stop calling me big boss!" Syaoran grunted as he sipped and savoured the wine.

"Alright then, how about successful entrepreneur?" Eriol suggested.

"What-"Syaoran sputtered, "Oh. How d'ya-" Eriol jacked a thumb at a grinning Tomoyo. Syaoran sighed, "I see."

Syaoran stared at the couple who are now looking at each other stupidly, sniggering to themselves. Then they shared a few whispers, snigger some more, and the cycle continues. He cleared his throat loudly, but they remained oblivious to him. Refusing to be treated as invisible, Syaoran finally spoke.

"So Tomoyo received the invitation as well?"

After one last giggle, Tomoyo composed herself and nodded cheerfully.

"It was a really pleasant surprise! When I returned from France after 3 months doing my show for the summer collection, it was on my table," Tomoyo said dreamily, "I didn't know Daidouji Inc. was doing so well after my mum retired."

Syaoran extended a hand to Tomoyo, "'doing so well' is an understatement."

"That was flattering, Syaoran, thank you," Tomoyo said sweetly as she took Syoran's hand, "And for that I offer to make a set of tux for you for the Congress. Of course, only if you don't mind being my walking advertisement free of charge,"

"Although I don't specialize in men's clothing, I think it would be good if the other guests could see another side of our designs. Of course I will be wearing something to complement your tux, something from my summer collection-"

Syaoran shot the jaded-looking Eriol a teasing look and grinned impishly.

"Eri, are you jealous that your girlfriend will be wearing couple clothes with _me _at the Entrepreneur Congress that you _won't _be a part of 'cause you're a professional in the wrong line of work?" he interjected Tomoyo's rambling.

Eriol rolled his eyes at Syaoran and took a sip of wine sulkily while Syaoran grinned with satisfaction.

"-with velvet lining. Don't be stupid Syaoran, of course he's not," Tomoyo said naturally as she wrapped her arms around Eriol, "We're getting married."

And then with a satisfied smile, Eriol bended forward to kiss Tomoyo. For once, their lips met, then again, and again, until it progressed into a full blown french.

For a moment, Syaoran was perfectly incapable of speech, staring at the kissing couple in front of him who had obviously tuned him out, totally engrossed in their own world and oblivious to him. He had seen it coming, but he had not seen it coming _now_. Suddenly, as if by instinct, he fingered the silver ring around his ring finger. What would it be like now, if the accident had never taken place? But all the same, Syaoran managed to raise his glass to toast his friends.

"To Eri and Tomo, congrats."

"To me and Syaoran!" Tomoyo broke away and flashed a cheeky grin at Eriol as she knocked her glass against Syaoran's, "For making it to the EC."

Syaoran smirked as he saw that Eriol was probably seething with jealousy. Grudgingly knocking his glass to the other two, Eriol changed the subject.

"So like, do you have anything to offer me, your buddy, on his wedding day?"

"So like, I'll give you a big present?" Syaoran suggested with a laugh.

Seeing Syaoran's smug expression, Eriol sighed. "I was waiting for you to offer to be my best man, you know."

Suddenly, Syaoran's face grew serious, and the air became heavy. "No."

"Why not?" Eriol asked, although he could have guessed the reason.

"Because," Syaoran spoke in a low, husky voice, "I am already married."

There was a long and fidgety silence. Tomoyo looked at Syaoran as he hung his head, gazing at his wedding ring. She never realised that he was still wearing the ring, even though the other one of the pair never made it to the other finger it was meant for.

"So…" Tomoyo ventured, "I think Sakura would be glad to help me too, if she didn't, you know…"

Eriol shot her a warning look. Man, she really threads on thin ice to mention the most sensitive name which they were careful to avoid all these years.

"So, we would really appreciate it if you would help us." Tomoyo finished, ignoring Eriol.

But Syaoran was not entirely impressed by Tomoyo's reasoning.

"I don't want to do it, ok?"

Before they could say anymore in attempt to convince the stubborn guy to change his mind, his cell phone began to ring.

"Masako? Please hold on a moment…" Seizing the opportunity, Syaoran got up from his seat, bowed gently, and left the restaurant.

Looking at his back which edged out of the exit, Tomoyo frowned.

"Who is this Masako woman?"

"Probably some important client?" Eriol shrugged, "I know what you are thinking of, but I don't think it's the case in your mind."

"Then she must've been a damn hell of a VIP," Tomoyo said hotly, "For Syaoran to ditch us like that, _and_ to call by her first name."

-----

**This is a fast one, pretty unexpected, even for me. Hehe, till the next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Fragments of Memories-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

**Chap 6: Moving on?**

"Then she must've been a damn hell of a VIP," Tomoyo said hotly, "For Syaoran to ditch us like that, _and_ to call by her first name."

-------

"For all we know, she _could _be a damn hell of a VIP, it could be a client or something," Eriol shrugged, "And Atra means a life to Syaoran. It would be to anyone if you had set it up all by yourself after 2 pretty nasty blows. I see a lot of effort in there."

"Men," Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "Just don't seem to be able to see things from a emotional point of view. In contrary to you views, I think Atra was just an avenue for Syaoran to work his ass off and take his mind off things without risking a whole board of staff working under him quitting their jobs."

"Since when did you get so cynical?"

"Was I?"

Eriol sighed, "But either way he must have put in a lot of capital, and from any logical point of view, emotional or not, I believe he would want his business to go a long way. So clients definitely come before friends."

"Speaking of which, where did that chap churn up all the cash he needed to get things started?" Tomoyo ventured.

"Beats me," Eriol shrugged, "But I don't think his old man would be generous enough to supply him with a hearty wad of cash to start off his own business right after disowning him."

"So where did he get his capital?" she pressed.

"How would I know? It doesn't matter anyway, as long as he's doing well, who cares?" Eriol chortled.

It got pretty sick for it was the fourth time in a day Tomoyo had to roll her eyes at Eriol. "Men."

xXxXx

If Syaoran was glad for anything, he was glad that Masako had called him at that precise moment, giving him the perfect escape route from another one of those bombarding about 'moving-on' those two had been going on for years.

He didn't know himself why he was so persistent about Sakura. He had devoted everything to his blooming business over the past few years, and Sakura gradually occupied lesser and lesser of his mind. Although she would always have a place, but sometimes Syaoran couldn't help but wonder if she was being packed into an untouched compartment in his mind, one which he only brought out occasionally when he had the free time, or when he was reminded by the couple who wouldn't give him a break about moving on.

He had had countless girlfriends before, but Sakura was the only girl who had ever given his the thought of marriage. Perhaps this was why he couldn't forget, perhaps this was why he couldn't let go. He hadn't met another girl who could make him want to live the rest of his life with. Perhaps he was too busy with work to notice such a girl in his life. Perhaps, work is his primary and only concern now.

Syaoran drew a deep breath and released it slowly before he spoke again. "Yes?"

"Li-San, I thought you would have something more up your sleeves than this. You haven't closed the deal of the selling of that plot of land in Edward Lane after 2 months of negotiation?" her voice was cold and serious, blended with a tinge of mockery.

Syaoran smirked. He liked to pit fight with this woman on words, and her ever-challenging tone had made her his most interesting opponent in business, if not, in using sarcasm. "I haven't, but I will soon."

"I hate to burst your bubble of hope," Masako spoke again, "but you should have known better that sheer confidence would not get you anywhere in business."

"If confidence is all that I've got, wouldn't it be an insult to you whom may be called half my teacher who taught me how to survive in business world?" Sarcasm oozed from his words as a hint of a smirk laced the corner of his lips.

"Fair enough," Masako said as she leaned back into her office chair and swivelled around, a smile too crept up her lips. "But an apprentice with a low capacity is difficult to teach, and it's hard to expect him to have a similar calibre in dealing with things as I do." She dug at him.

"I believe I am much more competent than that. Of course I am not having empty talks just now," Syaoran said, "A couple of rogues had settled in the old buildings there and the developers refuse to accept a plot of land which requires them to spend unnecessary funds to clean up the mess. But within a week, the rogues will be gone, and the deal will be closed."

Masako paused for a while. Of course she knew what Syaoran was planning in his head. She had to admit he was a very capable apprentice. It was her favourite style of doing things, and although she had always kept it as low profile as possible, Syaoran seemed to have learnt the trick somehow.

"You will not get rid of them, I will do the job," she stated her conclusion sombrely.

"Why? This is Atra's issue, so rightfully I should be doing this dirty work myself," Syaoran argued.

"You said so yourself this is dirty work, therefore I should do it. I am already used to these things. You should keep your hands clean." She spelled out her intention clearly.

She couldn't explain why she would want to protect him from doing things using underhand manners like she did, but instinctively she just didn't want him to become as wretched a person as she is.

"Keep my hands clean? You made it sound as if I was going to kill them or set the building on fire or something," Syaoran chuckled, "Just paying some underworld triad to drive them away for me isn't that heinous a crime is it?"

"Then I say as the major share-holder of Atra, I do not want this issue to be resolved like that," Makaso demanded.

"And then you are going to take it under your own hand and do it the way like I would have handled it," Syaoran continued, totally unruffled, "Why not save the trouble and just let me do it? It will be done by the end of the week."

And he snapped his phone, not allowing her to make any further arguments.

He knew many businessmen work closely with underground characters, and it wasn't easy to be completely clean in any trade. Business and the underground are just such perfect complements. He used to disapprove of his father's style in the past, but now he knew where he was coming from.

Which means Masako must be circling around those people pretty often too. Suddenly, he felt a hint of concern for the type of life she had been living all these years.

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, Syaoran began to walk again. It was one of those times, when he brought out the untouched compartment in his mind, and he just couldn't put it back.

xXxXx

Syaoran opened the white hospital door which seemed so recognizable and yet a little unfamiliar. A nurse was putting a bouquet of white lilies into a glass vase next to Sakura's bed as he entered. He didn't recognize her. Is she new? Seeing Syaoran, the nurse left the ward politely with a bow.

He felt an overwhelming sense of guilt as he held her icy hand in his. Had it been so long since he last visited, that he didn't even notice a change of staff in charge of the ward?

"Sakura, I came today to tell you that Tomoyo and Eriol are getting married soon. I don't know if Tomoyo had told you earlier, but well, I thought you would be happy to hear again.

"Eriol had asked me to be his best man, but I refused his request. I know I don't have a reason to turn him down, but I felt that…I feel that… well, even with your condition, even though we never made it to the altar together, we are still a couple.

"I know I am being very selfish, clinging onto you and refusing to let go, while at the same time putting you at the back of my mind. I know I am being hypocritical if I said I still think of you everyday. I remember that you told me to go on without you, and that you would be happier that way. But I still can't let you go.

"Eriol said I can't go on waiting forever, but I don't know if I am even still waiting. It is true that I couldn't look at another woman the way I would look at you, but could you call that waiting?

"You are still here, but at such great distance from me, despite telling me you were leaving all those years ago. Do you remember? Is my selfishness and stubbornness that are keeping you from leaving? Am I giving you a lot of burden?"

He paused to take a deep breath as the silence resounded in his ears. Sakura remained as still and expressionless as always.

"I wonder if it would be better, if you could just leave me behind and find peacefulness for yourself, Sakura. I am sorry."

Syaoran got up to leave. Every time he talked to her, he must apologise. Time after time, he apologised for the same old thing, but guilt still clung to him like chewing gum, refusing to leave no matter what he did. He was a hypocrite, he was a selfish wart, and Sakura definitely deserved better.

But just as he closed the door softly behind him, there had been a slightest movement on her index finger rested on her side. So slight, he never noticed it as he left.

So slight, nobody noticed it.

--------

**Finally, an update, but a pretty short one. Sakura finally made a small re-entrance! Yay! Remember to r&r :P**

**I am truly sorry for being MIA for so so so long, and I hope you guys haven't given up on me. Rest assured I will not give up on this story, but please be very patient with me. This is a very tough and busy school year for me, and it is pretty difficult to manage homework, revision, going out with friends, watch some TV, play some games and to write, all in 24 hours. Updates will be slow and irregular, but I beg your pardon. Sorry guys :P**

**Luv, Zef**


	7. Chapter 7

Ah, finally an update. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Enjoy!

* * *

**-Fragments of Memories-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

**Chap 7: The EC**

People have often noticed that one of the best talents that women have is their ability to compartmentalize. Syaoran was one of those men who shared this excellent capability. After visiting Sakura two weeks ago, he once again began to pour all of his energy into his career. The EC was merely a day away. He had to focus; business opportunities like the EC were hard to come by. He took the whole day to concentrate on polishing up his terms of trade which he planned on discussing with his potential clients at the ball tomorrow. Syaoran firmly believed that solid groundwork meant that the deal would be half-clinched.

Another reason why Syaoran was grateful to receive the widely coveted invitation was now Eriol and Tomoyo would leave him alone. He surprised even himself when he rejected Eriol so firmly, but thinking of the blissful weddings of his friends made him weary.

xXxXx

Shirasaki Masako picked out a plain black empire-cut evening gown from her wardrobe. The irregular hem and flounces gave it a stylish, modern character, enough to impress yet not overly flaunting. She twisted her hair into a chic knot and put on the set of silver jewelry she pulled out of her dresser. Within half an hour, Masako was ready to leave for the ball.

Dropping her clutch on the empty seat next to her, Masako started the ignition of her small Volkswagen and headed for the hotel when the EC would be held. Her sister, Mineko, had also received an invitation to the ball, so they ended up having to travel together. A chauffeur would have fetched them both, but Masako had specifically volunteered to drive herself.

Ever since she was young, Shirasaki Mineko was used to being the center of attention. Since she had won her college beauty pageant two years running, Mineko had gone great lengths to satisfy her vanity. She had always put in meticulous effort to make sure that she was dressed perfectly, so that she could turn heads at every social gathering she attended. By standing next to Mineko, Masako would draw stares as well, but that wasn't what she needed.

The fact that Mineko had also received an invitation meant only one thing: she was now capable of handling Universe Corp by herself. Soon enough, Masako would lose her value to her adoptive father.

Masako had been preparing for this, and obviously had nothing to fear. She had accumulated enough wealth (thanks to Syaoran) for a luxurious lifestyle even without her salary from Universe. The pay was meager, anyway. Masako just needed to deflect as much attention from her connection with Universe as necessary before she pulled out from the firm.

Masako pulled over skillfully into the parking lot that was located in the basement. The dashboard read 7.43 PM. A small smile laced her lips as she entered the ballroom. She had arrived just in time to socialize with most of the VIPs.

xXxXx

Masako was almost blinded by the dazzling lights in the ballroom, which was a stark difference to the dimly lit lobby. Apparently, business socialites had no need for a romantic ambience. She glanced quickly around the ballroom and saw that Mineko was talking to a handsome young man at the side, laughing merrily at his witty comments. Her eyes darted around again, this time she caught her target: Edison Allen, Syaoran's intended business partner. Smiling, she picked up a glass of red wine from the tray of a passing waitress and strode towards the real estate tycoon.

"Good evening, Mr Allen," Masako greeted warmly as she pumped her hand in front of the tall, slick man to her left. "And you too, Kurogawa-san."

Allen reluctantly took her hand and she proceeded to shake Kurogawa's afterwards. The man called Kurogawa then extended his hand to Allen, bowed, and left, leaving Allen and Masako alone.

Standing at six feet tall, the 36-year-old real estate magnate often made others feel intimidated. His teeth were dazzling white against his tennis tan, but his features showed no expression as he faced her. He pushed his wire-rim glasses slightly over the bridge of his aquiline nose and scrutinized her face. She was a walking contradiction – both delicate and hard with her tiny yet sharp features, both inviting and repellent with the smile plastered on her face, mesmerizing and yet lacking the warmth of sincerity. He knew she was incredibly brilliant, but every impression he had of her pointed to the fact that she was an over-realistic woman – no business, no talk.

"I believe there will be absolutely no chance of us collaborating Shirasaki-san, your family business manufactures micro-chips," Allen said as he intended to excuse himself.

"Hold on, Mr Allen," Masako said with forced enthusiasm and a sweet smile. He didn't like to associate with people who showed their distaste as blatantly either. "The EC was held for the sole purpose of encouraging exchange between young and successful entrepreneurs. Whether or not a partnership ensues does not really matter, does it?"

Not so much of exchange, she only wanted to know more about the kind of projects he was into recently. She didn't like to leech off Syaoran.

_Really?_ Allen raised an eyebrow and waited for Masako to continue. Catching his intention, Masako smiled. One of the hottest topics revolving Allen for the past month was his exposed affair with a certain banker; it was all over the covers of gossip magazines. The other would be his firm launching the two blocks of sixty-storey buildings, which consisted of the bottom twenty stories for offices and retailers and the remaining forty stories for residences. The view would be spectacular, but Masako wondered what sort of people would love to live sixty floors above ground level. A lift breakdown would be a disaster.

Besides, these buildings weren't even earthquake-friendly. Nevertheless, it was a fresh idea, and she wondered if Syaoran's proposal was something similar. Too much of something would just speed up the rate of the novelty wearing off.

What ensued was fifteen minutes of superficial talk and fake smiles, dodging of sarcasm and sheer unpleasantness. A single thought fleeted through Masako'smind: _Where the hell is Li Syaoran?_

At the car park below his apartment, Li Syaoran cursed silently. Running his fingers through his chestnut hair, he quickly dialed on his cell phone.

xXxXx

Ten minutes later, a blue Volkswagen screeched to a halt next to Syaoran. He scrambled gratefully into the car. "Sorry I had to call you," he let out a sigh of relief, "Couldn't flag a cab."

"I told you, you should have let me done it," Masako said dryly.

"So you thought that I would screw up all along, that's why you wanted to clear the buildings with your own men?" Syaoran scoffed. He starred out of the windscreen at the fleeting balls of streetlight and sighed, "But I didn't think those thugs would trace their way here and screw up my baby."

They drove in silence for a while.

"Sorry."

"Why apologize?" Masako asked flatly.

"I'll do a better job next time."

Masako laughed. _There probably wouldn't be a next time. _Since they managed to find his car this time, they would probably whack up his car every time someone found trouble with them anonymously. He shouldn't even think about his "next time" until he moved.

"Just so you don't screw up a second time tonight, I should warn you that Edison Allen is a difficult person. And by the looks of it, the response to those two buildings didn't turn out as well as the media boasted. My instincts were correct once again."

"Should I praise you for that?" Syaoran chuckled, "I've got that covered. Granted Japanese buildings are generally pretty sturdy in face of earthquakes, but what sort of idiot would like to live in a sixty story one? Obviously, he hasn't taken part in a vertical marathon all his life."

At the speed of one hundred km per hour, they quickly arrived at their destination. To avoid any suspicion, they agreed to stagger their entrance into the hotel. Masako would enter ten minutes after Syaoran.

"One more thing," Masako said as Syaoran climbed out of the tiny car, "Nice suit."

xXxXx

Daidouji Tomoyo slipped out of the hotel ballroom quietly. After rummaging fiercely through her bag in the dressing room, she concluded that she must have left her phone in her car. That was close to the most important thing to her, and she couldn't believe how careless she was to leave it behind. "Smooth, Tomoyo, real smooth."

But there were always two sides of a coin. Tomoyo started her car and began flipping the channels on the radio. Finally making herself comfortable enough, she reached for her phone, which she had left on seat next to her. Pressing down the number "1" on her speed dial, she waited for her call to be picked up. Tomoyo wondered what Eriol is doing now. She had hoped that he hadn't locked himself in his office and worked ridiculously long hours because she wasn't there to nag him to pack up and rest.

Through the rear mirror, she saw a blue Volkswagen zoom past in the car park. Normally she wouldn't have noticed it, but the figure sitting on the passenger side caught her eyes. The khaki suit with a black lining was undoubtedly a work of hers, set to complement her white gown with light brown frills, a bold combination.

What surprised her most was not that Syaoran had arrived in somebody else's car rather than his prided black Aston Martin sports car, but the fact that the female driver was the renowned potential heir to one of Japan's largest firm: Universe Corp.

_How did Syaoran end up in her car? I thought I had already seen Shirasaki Masako in the ballroom half an hour ago?_

xXxXx

Syaoran took a glass of champagne from the passing waitress and began to shuffle among the various guests. Since he was late for the cocktail, he had only moments before the actual party would begin. When the music came on, men and women would start waltzing on the dance floor, and business talks would be difficult.

He spotted Edison Allen talking to a couple to his right. Just as he was about to make his move, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Onee-san?" Syaoran said in astonishment as he gazed at the woman behind him. Li Fanran, third daughter of the president of Li Corp, stared back into Syaoran's amber eyes. She was a head shorter than Syaoran, but her soft brown eyes were as sharp as his. Her sleek black hair laid against her back in small, soft curls. From the looks in her eyes, Syaoran knew she had things to tell him- and not pleasant things.

"Syaoran, can you come home soon?" Fanran stared back into her brother's eyes, "It's been eight years already."

"I've been quite happy with my life all these years. I don't plan to go back." Syaoran replied tartly, "Besides, I was driven out, remember?"

"Quit being stubborn, the both of you!" Fanran fired off, "You know how Otou-sama is, he didn't mean to chase you out! He wants you to come back too, but he's just too stubborn to tell you himself. We're all used to the way he is, so please, come home. Okaa-sama is worried."

"Did he ask you to ask me to go home? Being used to how he is doesn't mean I have to give in to the way he is!" Syaoran said gruffly, "Tell Okaa-sama that I am very well. If I didn't die eight years ago, I won't die now."

Fanran took a deep, long breath. She knew convincing her obstinate brother would require more patience than she could ever muster. Convincing her father would require as much patience. "Otou-sama, he's sick. He never asked me to do this, but I don't want the both of you to regret this forever. The doctor wasn't very optimistic. Go home, Syaoran."

Syaoran pondered over Fanran's words for a while. His father could be dying soon, but he didn't know if they would just fight like they did eight years ago if he returned home. If his appearance would only agitate his father, then he guessed going back was not a very good thing.

"We'll leave this for another time," Syaoran concluded as he saw the fleeting frustration in his sister's eyes that disappeared as quickly as it surfaced.

"Go ahead," she said shrewdly. She saw him eying Edison Allen from the corner of his eye again. _Just don't regret this in the future, dear brother._


End file.
